


A Place That They Call Home

by spicyYeet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, but i did say id start posting alot more of my skits and ideas, he knows it but doesnt want to admit it, idk where i was going with this anyways, lance is a furry, lol kill me, yes i know im dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyYeet/pseuds/spicyYeet
Summary: Something small, again.





	A Place That They Call Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home on the Range](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138672) by [spicyYeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyYeet/pseuds/spicyYeet). 



> when i go to post one of my fanfictions on my phone on here like, i cant tag anything i want to except whats provided for me when ao3 predicts it or smth like,, what the hell

The alien race, known as the Galra, are far older than the earth. Possibly older than its solar system, or the sun itself. Theories and ideas bubbled up, hoping that maybe the earth's atmosphere would crush the intruders with all the pressure of its atmosphere, but those hopes were crushed just as quickly as the theory was based around, when many had made the comment they had been conquering countless planets and solar systems for thousands upon thousands of years, as Commander Holt once said. Their technology is far more advanced than ours, and far more so than our planet. They were unstoppable. An invasive species from halfway across the endless universe, that chose their own destructive fate. The entire species was represented by their warlord, who alone were aggressive and embodied tyranny.  
  
Controlling, destructive, powerful, violent, hot headed, dominant, power hungry. That was what defined them. It was what they were.  
  
But Keith?  
  
The earth never did anything for him. It was barely a home for him. He didn't care anymore. But he found himself yearning to return to it. He found himself being lured into a fictional Earth by a deep space predator. He found himself fighting for it. Risking his life for it. Leaving his mother behind for it. Crying for it. Mourning what was lost on it. Appreciating the imperfections and small things about it. Rebuilding it. Caring for it... And worse yet, caring for someone on it.  
  
And who was that someone? The only one that would ever be under him and touching him like they were now, hot breath fanning across his lips while hands were placed on either side of his face. And what a pretty tone of tan skin with a deep red flush stretching all the way from the chest up to the face. Slight, excited shivers racked at the boy's sweaty and sticky body.  
  
There was nothing too extreme going on but a sweet, blissful makeout. With a shirt or two ridded.  
  
Maybe Keith wasn't power hungry. Maybe Keith didn't always want to be in control. Maybe Keith wasn't always hot headed and aggressive. That's what Lance always said. And that's how Keith had always shown himself to be. But those statements surely made Lance bite his tongue when they came up to this moment.  
  
Riled up, Keith's Galra heritage definitely pronounced itself. And proudly at that. He wasn't very aggressive or violent, however, just very, very pushy and commanding and demanding. Just hungry for Lance.  
  
But Lance knew how to poke at his soft side.  
  
"Keith," the Cuban gasped, craning his head away from the soft black hair that was now in his face as lips and soft bites teased at the skin on his neck. There was no response, of course. That much was expected from the hot head. Or maybe he didn't hear him in his hot bliss? "Keith--"  
  
"Shut up," the Galran-Texan growled low in his throat, bucking his hips against Lance to get his point through. "Don't converse."  
  
"Keith I--"  
  
The said person bit down hard on Lance's shoulder, his pointy teeth digging in harshly into dark skin.  
  
"Ow stop. Let me--"  
  
"No."  
  
"Urgh," Lance grunted and placed a hand on Keith's shoulder, gently pushing him away. But Keith was persistent. He kept leaning in like a hungry dog pulled away from its meal, eyes glued to where he had been eating at. "Keith."  
  
" _What?_ " Keith snarled in annoyance, side glaring at the Cuban and pulling his lip up to reveal his sharp fangs.  
  
"Thank you," Lance mumbled softly, gradually lowering Keith's now rigid body back onto him so he could whisper in his ear. Lance tilted his chin up so his breath hit Keith's flushed cheek. "Thank you for caring so much."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah if you're wondering i did base this from that one fanfiction hotr (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138672) that i wrote ahajsksh
> 
>  
> 
> im taking writing requests!! ask if you'd like to contact me!


End file.
